


Damaged Innocence

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Damaged by Porn, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “Kageyama! Your computer is broken!” he squealed, rolling back and forth on the floor. He felt as if he needed to bleach his eyes or go to church----something!!He had been officially scarred.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 22
Kudos: 191
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Damaged Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> Ok so this was last week's 60 minute prompt -- Damage and Scent was what was thrown at us!!!! ((Sorry Im a bit delayed in getting to this)) EEK! Better late than never!
> 
> (✿◕‿◕)(ʘ‿ʘ✿)

Hinata squealed and flipped backwards in the chair. “Gwah!” he screamed. 

Kageyama came running in, a towel on his head as he was drying off from a shower. “What the hell?” 

Hinata was just laying on the floor-- not sure what the fuck he had just seen!! There were… naked people… touching each other in ways--

\--ways he never knew people would or  _ could _ touch each other. 

“Kageyama! Your computer is broken!” he squealed, rolling back and forth on the floor. He felt as if he needed to bleach his eyes or go to church--

\--something!! 

He had been officially scarred. 

“Fucking idiot,” Kageyama said. “Haven’t you ever watched porn?” 

Hinata stopped flailing for a moment and sat up. “Porn?” then tilted his head to the side. 

“Yeah, dumbass, porn,” Kageyama said again, going to his laptop-- seeing where in fact-- yes, two men were grunting and fucking on the screen. This wasn’t even the more hardcore shit he had watched. 

It was also something he wanted to maybe one day do with the idiot sitting confused on the floor-- but he had to wonder how he had gone this long never--

\--”wait?” Kageyama said, then tossed his towel to the corner and crouched down on the floor. “Have you never watched porn?” 

Hinata shook his head. “No never! Mom said it would damage my brain and stunt my growth!” 

Kageyama burst out laughing and started to roll on the floor himself. He couldn’t stop laughing, which Hinata was not finding amusing. “Ohmygod! If porn stunted your growth! Ha ha ha! Ohmygod! How can you even get any shorter?! Or stupider?!” 

He was completely losing it-- as he could not believe Hinata had actually believed this nonsense. 

“Kageyama! That is not nice!” Hinata growled, then pounced on him. How dare Kageyama tease him over not watching porn! It wasn’t like he was some pervert that had bookmarks of all of this on his computer! No-- Kageyama was the pervert. 

Straddling over Kageyama, he started slapping at him and went to choke him, only to have Kageyama take his wrist and easily flip them so he was pinned down. Growling and fighting, Hinata roared as he arched his back trying to fight--

\--but Kageyama was much bigger and stronger than him. 

A chuckle and Kageyama kissed his cheek. “We are kinda in the same position the couple on the computer screen is.” 

Hinata gasped, and sure enough-- there were two men grunting as one was on top of the other. 

“Kageyama! No! Turn it off!” he whined, bucking his body against Kageyama’s. 

Sure, they had kissed, and had a few sleepovers-- he was thankful that was all they had done. He wasn’t sure how ready he was for--

\--but he was feeling something hard, something that wasn’t Kageyama’s leg on his hip. 

“Are you really  _ that _ innocent?” Kageyama whispered in his ear. 

Kageyama knew Hinata was damn innocent-- he  _ knew this _ . The first time he’d held Hinata’s hand-- he had to ensure Hinata that he was not losing his virginity. He asked him how he made it through sex ed-- in which Hinata said his mother had opted him out of the class. 

Yet here they were-- he had Hinata pinned under him-- porn playing in the background-- and well, it turned him on. 

Even the scent coming from Hinata-- as he had showered at his house-- he smelled like him. It made him growl and lean down, kissing Hinata’s lips. There was no more fight or struggle as Hinata moved his mouth against his. 

“Can we maybe… try something… more?” he asked. 

They had taken it painstakingly slow-- and if it wasn’t for their love of volleyball that filled most of their time, he might have been more aggravated over this-- but he did have his bookmarks of porn… 

“Like what? Not  _ that?!”  _ Hinata squealed as his eyes glanced to the laptop where the one guy was brutally fucking into the other. 

Getting up-- he slammed his laptop shut, and then took Hinata’s hands, pulling him to the bed. “We can take things… wherever they go,” he said, pulling Hinata into his lap, feeling his slight weight press to his--

\--and both their hard cocks rubbing together. 

Hinata went to squeal and jump away, but he wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close and kissing his lips. 

“It’s ok, we can leave our clothes on,” he whispered against Hinata’s lips. 

“You… sure?” Hinata gasped, though his tiny body was starting to roll over his as the sensation was feeling better and better. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, his hand on the small of Hinata’s back as he was leaning back so far he was afraid he was going to topple over-- but he loved watching Hinata getting lost in the sensation of their cocks brushing and pressing together. 

It did feel great. 

Sure, Kageyama spent many nights masturbating as he watched those damn videos, even imagining what it would be like to bend Hinata under him as his cock sunk deep inside of his tiny body--

\--but this felt so much better than his hand. 

Hinata was rolling his hips in ways he had no idea Hinata could. His mouth hung slightly open as he gasped for air, small little squeaks escaping his lips. 

“Hah! Kageyama!” Hinata whined-- it did feel really good! Just like those nights he would lay in bed, dry humping his pillow-- but so much better. 

Sure, he had touched himself before, many times actually-- but usually just when he was in the shower--

\--he had never thought pressing his cock to another cock would feel so amazing. 

Hinata wanted more friction-- but no matter how much he rolled his hips, pressing to Kageyama, it just wasn’t enough. He could feel his cheeks growing warm as more thoughts went through his head. 

He was not ready for whatever those guys in the video were doing-- but he was ready… for something more. 

“Kageyama!” he whined, leaning forward, mashing his lips to Kageyama’s and pushing him back into the mattress. They were both gasping and Kageyama’s eyes had never looked so dark before. The way he was so focused on him, their bodies moving together--

\--it made him wonder if it would be… ok to touch Kageyama like he touched himself. 

He didn’t want to ask and get laughed at, or called names, so he sat up, pushing his hand down his own pants and grabbing his cock-- stroking. “It wasn’t… enough!” he whined. 

Kageyama kissed his lips, and he felt a hand pulling his shorts down. “Is this… ok?” Kageyama asked, and Hinata whined as his knuckles brushed over his shaft. 

Ok-- maybe this was going to damage his brain, but it felt so good. 

Kageyama reached for his own shorts, pulling them down and taking his own cock in hand. Hinata stared down between them, their cocks hard and pink in their hands. 

“Yours is so much bigger!” Hinata whined. 

“Yours is perfect,” Kageyama said, licking at his lips, making Hinata whine. “Can I… touch…?” 

Hinata kissed Kageyama’s lips and nodded. “Yeah… can I?” 

“Let me try this,” Kageyama said, leaning back some-- he had seen this in a video. Hinata let go of his cock and he pressed their cocks together, then wrapped his hand around both. Hinata squeaked and put his hand in his mouth-- biting down. 

Kageyama was lost in the feeling of all of this. They had never gone  _ this far _ before-- but Hinata was really into it as his body shook on his, his cock pressed tight against his own. 

“You get so wet,” Kageyama said, rubbing his thumb over Hinata’s cock head, making him whine more. 

“Is that… good?” Hinata asked. 

“Very,” he said, licking his lips. He longed to lick Hinata from head to toe-- see just how many weird little sounds he could make. “Tell me if it's too much.” 

Hinata gasped, and cupped Kageyama’s cheeks, kissing him. It  _ was too much! _ He felt so overwhelmed, but in the best way. This was never anything he had considered doing, or knew two guys could do-- 

\--but it felt good. And it was with Kageyama-- he would have never considered it with anyone else. 

He kissed Kageyama’s lips again, and felt his body starting to shake. Kageyama’s hand and cock against his was just so much! He couldn’t stop shaking and his balls were tightening to his body. 

“Hah! Kageyama!” he whined, burying his head in his neck, feeling his cock release and Kageyama’s pulse as he grunted in his ear. 

He couldn’t breath-- his lungs were on fire. All he could do was hold onto Kageyama as tight as possible. 

“Kageyama?” he asked, his head still spinning. 

“Yeah…” 

“Are we… damaged now?” he asked. 

Kageyama laughed. “Most definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these fast prompts we do! It gives me a chance to play with ships and characters I struggle writing like-- Haikyuu!! in general! LOL!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
